Currently, large-scale batteries can be construed of individual battery cells and electrical components coupled in various electrical arrangements. The large-scale batteries can be formed of modular sub-units consisting of commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) battery cells. The approach of using small cells in large batteries results in a total cell count of hundreds or thousands of cells in the battery. Battery performance, however, can be affected due to variations in individual cell and other battery component performance.